


Время всякому делу

by bibigongirl, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин измеряет время шрамами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время всякому делу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Time to Every Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34239) by kroki_refur. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014.

Годами Дин отмерял время шрамами на коже. Грубые рубцы и едва заметные белые линии, будто слова на страницах записной книжки, рассказывали о гордости и боли, смертельных опасностях и глупых ошибках, о временах, когда он оставался победителем несмотря ни на что. У каждого шрама был свой голос, своя история, и Дин знал их все, а иногда даже рассказывал некоторые, когда женщина проводила по одному из них пальцем и интересовалась низким, хрипловатым от секса и удовлетворенности голосом. Некоторые из шрамов были слишком старыми, слишком бледными или слишком маленькими, чтобы заметить их в тусклом желтом свете лампы, и их истории Дин держал при себе, но не забывал. Никогда не забывал, потому что каждый из них был мерилом жизни, прожитой на полную, каждый из них помог стать тем, кем он был. Его шрамы были историей, и это была история успеха.

Позже Дин начал измерять время шрамами на коже Сэма. Воспаленные рубцы и неровные полосы, стянутые черным, пока не сходили швы; места, где Дину приходилось скреплять, связывать плоть Сэма, чтобы не потерять его; у каждого из них тоже была своя история, но другие голоса. Никто не проводил пальцами по шрамам Сэма, и Дин никому не рассказывал их истории, только себе и только глубокой ночью, когда казалось, что утро никогда не наступит. Но он не забывал о них, никогда не забывал, потому что каждый из них был мерилом жизни, которую не хотели, каждый был моментом, когда Дину не удавалось сдержать тьму. Шрамы Сэма были историей, и это была история неудачи.

***

Они были в Миссури — меньше чем в сотне миль от Лоуренса — и даже не охотились, когда это случилось впервые. Cэм не видел, был невнимателен (не Сэм, он), и его зацепила машина, просто зацепила, ничего серьезного, и только потому, что Сэм был невнимателен. Водитель не остановился, но Дин поклялся про себя, что когда-нибудь отыщет ублюдка. Сэм заработал серьезный ушиб бедра, но со временем он пройдет, даже следа не останется. Они были меньше чем за сотню миль от того места, где все началось, и Дин представил красную линию на карте, соединяющую их с прошлым. Сотня миль и двадцать два года, а на обоих концах — огонь и потери. Они проделали долгий путь и совсем не сдвинулись с места.

***

В Юте пустыня Большого Соленого Озера растянулась в бесконечность, а черный пес порвал Сэма от плеча до бедра. Кровь капала на песок, красная на белом, и Дин не думал о том, как Сэм кинулся вперед чересчур опрометчиво, и о том, что Пало-Альто осталось всего в двух месяцах позади, и не хотел связывать эти два факта. Было холодно, очень холодно, и песок ослеплял, лучи солнца отскакивали от него искрами. Воды едва хватило, чтобы промыть рану и не умереть от жажды, и к тому моменту, как они добрались до машины, голова у Дина болела и кружилась, а от холода, исходящего от земли, ему казалось, что он движется сквозь ледяную воду. Рана была не страшная, не настолько тяжелая, какой казалась, но лицо у Сэма было напряженное, и они не разговаривали. Дин видел жажду убийства в глазах твари, и она испугала его. Но то, что он видел в глазах Сэма, было настолько хуже, что Дин не знал, что думать и что говорить, пока не наложил швы и не накачал Сэма обезболивающими до полубессознательного состояния. На коже Дина не появилось новых шрамов, но это не значило, что он забудет.

***

В штате Вашингтон Дина утащил под воду келпи, и когда он пришел в себя, выкашливая воду из легких и матерясь, насколько хватало сил, Сэм склонялся над ним с вытянутым от страха и залитым кровью лицом. У Дина сжалось сердце, и он потянулся к нему, но Сэм оттолкнул его руку, бормоча: «Все нормально, нормально». Дин хотел было настоять, но он едва не утонул и вымотался, и был не готов спорить, ему хотелось только выбраться из мокрой одежды и рухнуть на кровать. Когда он проснулся, Сэм трясся в лихорадке, которая не спадала два дня, и Дин не думал о том, что брат, похоже, так и не прочистил порез на виске. Сэм шептал что-то и стонал, а Дин ухаживал за ним, и так было даже лучше, потому что это Дин умел, с этим он мог помочь, и ему пришлось остановить себя, прежде чем он ненароком не начал радоваться, что его брат болен. От пореза едва остался след, по крайней мере, на коже Сэма.

***

Дин бывал в Сент-Луисе и раньше, но точно знал, что больше там никогда не появится. Навестить собственную могилу, может, и было бы забавно, если б не синяки от пальцев на шее Сэма, не порезы на его лице и не то, как он смотрел на Ребекку, будто она была чем-то, чего у него никогда не будет. Частично в этом была виновата тварь с лицом Дина, но на одном этом оправдании далеко не уедешь. Сэм сказал: «Я никогда не вписывался», и Дин улыбнулся и пошутил в ответ, но смирение в голосе брата ранило сильнее любого обвиняющего взгляда. Нет, Дин никогда не вернется в Сент-Луис.

***

В Массачусетсе дождь лил часами, такой сильный, что Дину начинало казаться, что они могут утонуть, а Сэм вернулся из магазина мокрый до нитки и с разбитой губой. «Ерунда, — сказал он, а потом добавил: — Он сам напрашивался», и Дин спросил себя, куда исчез его младший брат. 

***

Сэм ничего не говорил, но Дин знал, что голова у того все еще болит. Как она могла не болеть после трех видении (видений, боже!) за два дня? И совершенно очевидно, что Сэм был немного не в себе, когда умудрился порезать руку, пытаясь наточить нож. «Иисусе, — сказал Дин, — дай посмотрю». Сэм молча протянул ему руку и не выдернул, когда Дин взял ее в свою. «Я не специально», — произнес он медленно и немного невнятно, и только то, что он вообще это сказал, заставило Дина поверить ему. Порез был глубокий и оставил красный рубец, который со временем побледнел, но Сэм сказал, что все не так плохо, и Дин согласился.

***

От Чикаго до Кентукки они не разговаривали. Привели себя в порядок, как могли, в туалете на заправке, а потом Дин снял им комнату в мотеле, потому что выглядел лучше Сэма (хотя это ни о чем не говорило). Была середина ночи, от страха и усталости Дину казалось, что глаза у него засыпаны песком, а Сэм опустил голову и сказал: «Мы не должны были снова его отпускать».

Дин ничего не ответил, но когда начал накладывать швы на лицо Сэма, Сэм его не оттолкнул. Сэм схватил его за запястье и держал крепко. «Ты в порядке?» — спросил он, и Дин просто замер на минуту, позволяя теплу из руки Сэм проникать в него. «Да, — сказал он, — да, я в порядке».

***

В Северной Калифорнии они наткнулись на гнездо гарпий и вполне успешно его зачистили, вот только обсчитались, и когда дым рассеялся, дорога была усыпана перьями, а Сэм пытался руками удержать свои внутренности в себе. Он был в отключке три дня, а Дин сидел в больнице и думал о красной линии отсюда до Пало-Альто, девяти месяцах и двух сотнях миль. Кратчайшее расстояние между двумя точками – прямая, но дороги, по которым они путешествовали, были изломанными, неровными, как шрамы на коже Сэма, и у каждой была своя история. Девять месяцев и двести миль назад что-то закончилось, а что-то началось (или началось снова), и здесь, в этой больнице Дин мог только надеяться, что ничего из этого никогда больше не повторится.

Дин почти не спал, но когда засыпал, ему снились дым и белые перья в красных брызгах. А когда он просыпался, то думал о том, как останется один в этом мире, о том, как придется считать только собственные шрамы, что не будет больше новых историй и некому будет их рассказывать. Он думал обо всем, что забыл, и обо всем, что никогда не забудет, и считал удары сердца, отмеряемые кардиомонитором, пока числа не начинали терять смысл.

На третий день Сэм очнулся, сонно моргнул, разглядывая свой живот, и сказал: «Похоже, шрам останется». Дин едва не бредил от недосыпа, и это показалось ему самой смешной шуткой, что он когда-либо слышал. «Чувак, — отозвался он, — да ты почти Франкенштейн». Сэм уставился на него, а потом рассмеялся, откинув голову на подушку, и Дин тоже расхохотался, и они не остановились, пока Сэм не начал задыхаться от боли. Дин вытер слезы с глаз и пошутил про государственный дефицит хирургических ниток, а Сэм фыркнул и сказал: «Это ты постоянно заявляешь, что девчонки западают на шрамы».

Пять дней спустя «Импала» вылетела с больничной парковки, Дин жал на газ, а Сэм нудел из-за музыки. Дорога растянулась под небом, изогнутая и неровная, как шрамы на коже Дина, и впереди было еще много нерасcказанных историй. Они миновали знак, указывающий на юг, в сторону Сан-Франциско (к Пало-Альто), и Дин подумал, что если провести на карте красную линию отсюда туда, она не станет началом истории о том, какой путь они прошли и как оказались здесь и сейчас. Эту историю рассказывали шрамы, которые они носили внутри и снаружи, и это была история выживания.

Дин повернул на север, оставляя указатель позади. Они прошли долгий путь и совсем не сдвинулись с места.


End file.
